cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Pertwee
Sean Pertwee (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Event Horizon ''(1997) [Smith]: Killed in an explosion after the possessed Sam Neill leaves a rigged bomb on the ship (with Sean finding the device just before detonation). (Thanks to Jim, Carlos) *''Soldier[[Soldier (1998)| '(1998)]] [Mace]: Fatally injured in an explosion; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Kurt Russell. (Thanks to ND) *Tale of the Mummy (1998)' [''Bradley Cortese]: Crushed to death by the mummy (Roger W. Morrissey) while he's cornered in the police interrogation room. (Thanks to ND) *''Dog Soldiers'' (2002) [Sergeant Harry G. Wells]: Killed in an explosion when he ignites the gas stove to destroy the werewolves, as he begins to transform into a werewolf as well. (Thanks to Rob and ND) *''Equilibrium[[Equilibrium (2002)| '(2002)]] [Father]: Dies (off-screen) many years before the story begins; he only appears as a holographic image, and his true nature is revealed late in the movie. (Thanks to ND) *The Prophecy: Uprising' '(2005)' [''Dani Simionescu]: Shot in the chest by Kari Wuhrer after being possessed by Doug Bradley. *''Wilderness'' (2006) [Jed]: Mauled by a pack of dogs after being shot multiple times by Stephen Don with a crossbow. *''Doomsday[[Doomsday (2008)| '(2008)]] [Dr. Talbot]: Burned to death when Lee-Anne Liebenberg pours gasoline over him and sets him on fire, as the crowd cheers. His roasted body is then served to the crowd as a celebratory feast. (Thanks to ND) *Mutant Chronicles (2008)' [''Nathan Rooker]: Shot in the head by Thomas Jane (in a mercy killing) after being badly wounded by mutants. *''Devil's Playground'' (2010) [Rob]: Either dies from virus or devoured by a group of zombies. *''The Seasoning House'' (2012) [Goran]: Presumably suffocates (off-screen) when Rosie Day press a rag into his mouth after being stuck in a tube. *''Howl'' (2015) [Tony train driver]: Disemboweled (off-camera) by a werewolf under the rails of the train, his body is shown later in the forest when Ed Speleers and Holly Weston discover him. TV Deaths *''Clarissa'' (1991) [John Belford]: Presumably dies of blood loss (off-screen) after being stabbed in the left arm by Sean Bean in a swordfight. *''Macbeth'' (1998; TV movie) [Macbeth]: Stabbed to death in a swordfight with Lorcan Cranitch. *''Cleopatra'' (1999; miniseries) [Brutus]: Commits suicide by throwing himself onto his sword. *''Julius Caesar'' (2003; miniseries) [Titus Labienus]: Killed (off-screen) in a Battle of Munda. *''Ancient Rome–The Rise And Fall Of An Empire: Caesar'' (2006; miniseries) [Julius Caesar]: Stabbed to death by the conspirators on the Senate steps. *''The Tudors: In Cold Blood (2007) '[England's Ambassador To Italy]: Stabbed violently to death by a group of French assassins. (Thanks to Brian) *Agatha Christie, Poirot: Dead Man's Folly (2013)' [''Sir George Stubbs]: With Poirot having solved the case, the police allow Pertwee's mother, Sinead Cusack, to enter his mansion and speak to him. She tells him he will do exactly as she says. Offscreen we hear 2 shots, he's probably shot her and then himself. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Musketeers: Musketeers Don't Die Easily'' (2014) [Sarazin]: Shot in the upper arm and then killed in a swordfight by Luke Pasqualino. (Thanks to Brian). Video Game Deaths *''Killzone 2'' (2009) [Radec]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after a confrontation with Demetri Goritsas. Noteworthy Connections *Grandson of Roland Pertwee (screenwriter) *Son of Jon Pertwee *Brother of Dariel Pertwee Gallery Smith death (Event Horizon).png|Sean Pertwee's death in Event Horizon Radec_suicide.png|Sean Pertwee's video game death in Killzone 2 Category:Actors Category:1964 Births Category:British actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by head shots Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Neil Marshall Movies Category:DC Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:War Stars